Water skiing involves a boat or water craft which pulls a skier over the surface of the water. The skier is typically pulled behind the boat by a tow rope with one end attached to the boat and the other end with a handle for the skier to grasp. In recent years, the sport has benefited from the use of a rigid boom which projects from the side of the boat. The skier may ski next to the boat holding on to the boom or with a short length of rope and handle tied to the end of the boom. Using a boom permits the skier to ski on water undisturbed by the boat wake and allows for easier communication between the skier and the boat.
Water skiing generally involves the use of various types of equipment including a water ski or other device which the skier rides across the surface of the water, a personal flotation device, wet suit or ski gloves. In some instances the skier rides across the surface of the water on their feet or body, a sport which is generally known as barefoot water skiing. For most water skiing, the skier uses a tow rope with a handle at the end of the rope. In some instances, skiers release one or both hands from the handle when skiing, most often while performing tricks or maneuvers.
Water ski tow ropes come in a variety of lengths and are made from various materials. The most common ropes are made of a plastic material such as polypropylene, polyethylene or Kevlar. Ropes with less elongation are preferred because they allow the skier better control. One end of the rope usually has a loop for attachment to a secure part of the boat. The other end of the rope typically has a handle which is grasped by the skier. The loads on water ski ropes and handles can be quite significant when used by high performance slalom water skiers, barefoot water skiers, and those engaged in competition.
Typical prior art water ski handles include a single cylindrical linear bar which has a rope passing through the center or with rope attachments at either end, with both ends of the rope tied together before attaching to the remainder of the ski line. The bar is typically a hollow tube of aluminum or similar material. In some cases, the ropes that attach to the handle are covered with some type of flotation device to prevent the handle from sinking in the water and to protect the skier from injury. These rope segments which attach to the handle are generally quite flexible.
Prior art water ski handles suffer from a variety of drawbacks including rope stretch, handle deformation, distortion, breakage, excessive weight and limited flotation. Skiers generally prefer that the ski rope and handle be as inelastic as possible under tension loads and when grasping or releasing the handle during use. Minimizing these drawbacks enhances the skier's ability to perform in an optimal manner. Accordingly, a need exists for a rigid, lightweight ski handle which eliminates the handle ropes, strengthens other portions of the handle and floats.